CSI: Japan!
by Lonely Rain
Summary: CSI Prince of Tennis style. Ryoma is suspected of a crime and Fuji knows it isn't her, but how to prove it is the question. Let me know what you guys think and i'll see about turning it into a series of cases. FujiXFemRyo
1. Case 001: The Bomber Betrayer

Hello! So i've always loved CSI. Original and Miami. And i've always wanted to write a crossover since i've seen a couple posted. they were never finished so here is my oneshot. if enough people can convince me through reviews, then i can make this into a series of oneshots. kinda like each chapter is an episode.

May 29, 2009

* * *

Fuji glanced at the DNA specialist approaching him.

"The evidence does and doesn't match." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked.

"Just that. The evidence points to her, but the DNA is hers and it's male." Oishi stated.

Fuji was startled. "So Ryoma is a male?"

"Yes and no. I believe that the person in that room is female and may have a male twin. It would explain why the DNA is the same but male. There is also something else, but I haven't figured it out yet." Oishi said as Fuji nodded in understanding.

"Then let's question her again." Fuji said as he stood up from his desk and walked into the interrogation room where the girl was waiting. Oishi knew better than to follow.

"So have you proved it wasn't me yet?" She asked scathingly. Fuji nodded slightly and slammed the case file on the table.

"Do you have a twin you've never told anyone about, my dear?" Fuji asked in a light tone.

"Don't talk to me that way! And no, not that it's any of your business. Why?" Ryoma asked bitterly. She didn't like being held hostage in her own work place by someone who should know that she would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it let alone kill someone. Someone was going to be quite lonely in bed for the next couple of months after this.

"Well you see, that's the problem. The DNA tests came back and even though it's not yours, it's a familial match to you. So similar that the only difference is that it's a male. This means that either someone went through a lot to try and get your DNA and go through the trouble to change the gender just to frame you or you have a twin brother who is framing you. And despite the fact of our secret relationship, I don't have a choice but to treat you like a suspect, so either you give me the name of your brother or I'll have to treat you like this for a bit longer." Fuji said softly, opening his eyes so that the girl in front of him would understand his feelings on this matter. Anyone else watching would misinterpret the look as one to wear down the suspect.

Ryoma glanced at the emotions swirling in the beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with. She could see that Fuji was not happy about having to suspect her and that he just wanted to hold her and tell her that he believed her. Ryoma could see that he hated himself for this. She sighed shaking out her long green-black hair.

"Mada mada dane." That was her way of apologizing and accepting his apology at the same time without alerting anyone to their relationship.

"Will you tell me who it is?" Fuji asked again. Ryoma shook her head.

"When we started, we made that pact to not question and delve into the past. I fully plan on keeping that pact. But I will help you find the real killer, with a deal." Ryoma said after a long silence.

Fuji raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"I know my rights and I fully intend to abuse them to help you. But I want all connections severed with the person if I am somehow found guilty by association. I'm dropping a hint that I hope you take. Please think it over before you accept. I will not pull out and this is the only way. I want nothing to do with him and I do not consider him part of the family. I never will and I will only be able to help you if you let me out on the streets. There are secrets I cannot let you know unless you accept the hint through the deal. I cannot trust you otherwise. You have until tomorrow to let me know if you accept or not." Ryoma said looking straight into Fuji's wide eyes.

Fuji nodded and started to leave the room. Ryoma's whisper stopped him and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

"If it's a yes, the size is a 6 ½." Fuji rolled his eyes and left.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ryoma sat in her little holding cell. She refused to wear the orange suit prepared for her and none of the officers dared to mess with her to force her to change. She slept peacefully knowing that she would accept whatever Syusuke's answer was and that she wouldn't let it affect her until she was far away from the entire department. She was up before dawn and sat glaring at each officer that walked by her cell. She would put up with being the captive innocent-until-proven-guilty, but that did not mean she had to like it and not scare the guards around her.

Ryoma had a reputation as the feisty rookie who would take down whoever dared to challenge her. Be it in court, in authority, or combat, she would kick their ass to high hell and back again. The only ones on her team she looked up to were Fuji Syusuke, her secret lover who she considered more of an equal than authority, and Tezuka Kunimitsu, who was the leader of their graveyard shift team. The rest of the team was below her but close to being equals.

The gates to the temporary holding cells opened as the buzzer rang loudly. Ryoma spared a quick glance at whoever would come in at 8:30 in the morning. Most of the night shift would be gone by now. Then again, most of her teammates were avid gossipers and would probably stick around to see how her deal would work out. She knew it had gotten around that she had proposed a deal with her partner and that today was where he answered her. Would Fuji Syusuke accept her deal or not? A stranger walked in through the gates. He wore a dark hoodie and dark jeans. He walked past her cell quickly and quietly. Ryoma was sure their eyes met as he walked by. She took notice of which cell he was visiting. Two cells down from her own. She decided to use her exceptional hearing to eavesdrop on their hushed conversation.

"…ou sure? If you're wrong, you know what the boss will do." Ryoma couldn't distinguish who was who yet.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm sure. The boss better find some other way to get me out of here. No way I can be the scapegoat for the next one." Obviously this was the guy who was the suspect.

"Don't worry. She was the scapegoat this time. The boss said she would never abandon the pact as long as she bore the name. As long as you're sure she has no one to turn to and that she really is the one related to the boss." Ryoma knew that this was the visitor and that he was in contact with her brother. Obviously, they were talking about her. She was the only female in the holding cells.

"Positive. Been watching her for weeks before the boss used me to paste the last one on. Next thing I know is that she's in here with me. What happened?" The suspect asked.

"Boss did the deed himself. Said they needed to catch her DNA or something like that. Framed everything around her." Ryoma desperately wished that she had a voice recorder that would pick up the sounds from the specific cell. Both had just admitted that her brother did the deed to frame her. She just had to figure out why.

"Look, I gotta go before they figure something out. Latter, dude." The visitor stood up and hurried out. Ryoma cursed the fact that, as a suspect, she wouldn't be able to question either of them herself. She would have to wait until she was given the all clear by Syusuke and Tezuka. She wanted so badly to stop this guy and question him. She sat there grumbling until Syusuke brought her breakfast himself. Ryoma gave him an evil smile.

"What? I haven't done or said anything yet and already you look like you want to eat me in pieces." Syusuke said confusedly. Ryoma glared at him.

"Because I'm in here, I was able to overhear an incriminating conversation between the guy two cells down and his visitor at 8:30. However, because I'm a suspect, I can't have a recorder and it's my word against theirs. And in this world, full of chauvinistic men, my word against two men with seemingly lesser crimes is bound to look suspicious and no one would believe me." Ryoma ranted hotly.

"What do you mean? What did they say?" Syusuke asked quickly. Ryoma shook her head.

"They are obviously in cohorts with my brother. I can't say anything until I know what your answer to the deal is." Ryoma said, digging into her breakfast. Syusuke sighed.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll do this properly in an interrogation room." He said as he looked away. Ryoma paused and started to reach out to him, but dropped her hand half-way. She finished silently and followed Syusuke out of the holding cells. They went into the very familiar interrogation room, sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"I wanted to talk this out with you first. That's why the sound is off in the room behind the mirror and the door is locked. I'm not sure if I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I need to know why you want this, truly." Syusuke said without looking at her.

"Syusuke, will you please look at me? I have to do this. I can't break my promises. I took a family oath that I would never betray anyone, so long as I bore the family name. The only way I would be able to get out of that was if I legally changed my name. I need a reason to myself to be able to do that. I would love to bear your last name, and we both know the only way to do that is through marriage." Ryoma was nearly begging from the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry. I just think that this is going a bit fast. I don't want you to go jail because you can't cooperate, but I don't know if our relationship is ready for marriage. I don't know what to do." Syusuke said after a glance in her direction.

"Listen. Leave me here and go talk to Tezuka-buchou or someone you trust deeply on the team about us. Go ahead. It's high time someone knew. And if we are married, then we can still work on the same team. Get advice from someone and make sure that they are on our side and not telling you to marry me so that we can catch my brother." Ryoma said softly.

"Alright." Syusuke stood up to leave.

"And Syusuke, I hold no love for my brother or family. But I will not turn my back on my promises and oaths." Ryoma said as he stood at the door. He took one last look at the woman behind him before walking out.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tezuka looked at his second-in-charge. Fuji Syusuke was sitting in the chair in front of him and had his head in his hands. He knew he should at least be switched to another shift. But they needed to all be together.

"And why should I let things go again?" Tezuka asked quietly.

"Because if I don't do this, then we'll never catch this gang. He murdered the president of the biggest corporation in the country and tried to frame it on the love of my life! But I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready for this and I need your advice as a friend not my superior." Syusuke cried.

Tezuka sighed and stood up, shutting the door to his office before turning back to the light-haired man. "As your friend, I say that you should go ahead and accept the marriage. As your friend, I say that even though it's the only way, you are ready for it. You called Ryoma the 'love of your life'. I think that even if you are a little tentative in the beginning, you are still going to end up marrying her even in the future. As your superior, I also say go for it. I'm not happy that you kept it a secret, but if you didn't then I would have to lose one of my team. Once you are married, then I can keep both of you on and we can catch this killer. The only downside is that after this, each of you will have to be suspended at different times as punishment for keeping your relationship secret."

Syusuke looked surprised for a moment before smiling softly. "I think the two of us can handle that."

"Good. Then get out of my office and get those marriage papers. You don't need a ceremony just yet. But both sides will probably pull the legal side and you will need documentation of her officially taking on your name before the final interrogation." Tezuka said as he reopened his door to send Syusuke out.

"Yes, sir. And thank you Tezuka." Syusuke said as he walked down the hall towards the exit.

"I'll take my lunch break now." He called over his shoulder.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma lifted her head from her nap on the table in the interrogation room as someone opened the door. Her eyes brightened when she saw Syusuke enter with a couple other files. He dropped them on the table between them and slouched down onto the chair.

"Well? What did he say?" Ryoma asked gently.

"Well, he said to go for it as my friend and superior. His only problem was that we kept it from him. So for that, we'll each have to have separate suspension times. I was able to get the papers but we need to figure out who should be the two witnesses. Obviously Tezuka as one. Who else?" Syusuke said as he slid one folder to her. Ryoma opened it and stared at the first page and then looked back at Syusuke. She jumped up from her chair and threw herself at him.

"Thank you. I love you so much and I know it was a hard decision. Please forgive me for forcing you into this corner." Ryoma whispered into her hug.

"I love you too. And don't worry about it. Will you marry me?" Syusuke asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Of course. Now you get Tezuka-buchou and Eiji-sempai and we'll fill out this paper work so that we can be considered legally married and arrest my brother." Ryoma said as she picked up the pen and started to fill out the beginning in her neat handwriting.

"My pleasure, my dear." Syusuke said as he left.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Syusuke had called in a marriage lawyer along with Tezuka and Eiji. Poor Eiji nearly had a heart attack when he found out that his best friend and his Ochibi-chan were getting married. The papers were signed and Syusuke slipped the ring he had gotten onto Ryoma's finger. She glanced at it before turning to Syusuke and saying, "I like the real ones better." No one understood what she meant at first, until they saw the ring. Tiny diamonds encircled a medium sized sapphire all embedded in a white gold band that fit perfectly on Ryoma's ring finger. Syusuke smiled slightly with his eyes opened.

"Sorry, but I'd rather keep those where they are most useful. But at least you'll get to see them everyday." He said in return. Eiji bounced over and glomped the two of them.

"Hoi! Hoi! We need to have a party after we catch this guy. Ready to go to work, lovebirds?" Eiji asked his face turned towards Syusuke's. He didn't see the fist flying towards is cheek and was caught off guard.

"Don't call me a lovebird, Eiji-sempai." Ryoma said scathingly. She pointed to the door and Eiji scrambled to get out before he was hit again. Syusuke chuckled as he shooed the other two men out of the door and sat down in the chair he occupied before.

"Now, Mrs. Fuji, why don't you tell me a bit about your brother." He asked as his eyes raked over her tired form. Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"Well, first, while we are twins of a sense, he is older. You see, we were born in an incubator, not a womb. The eggs were taken and fertilized at the same time, but I was frozen and he was allowed to continue growing. Two years later, I was unfrozen and born. So technically, we are twins, but he is the same age as you. Also, our family has a lot of strange things that happen to you until you turn a certain age. When a child first hits puberty or around the age of eleven, they are put through some serious training. Gender doesn't matter. Combat training and mental training all day, everyday, for at least two years, depending on the development. During this time, most of the children are put through experimentation as well. Thankfully, most of the experiments failed on both me and my brother. This basically means we survived and are sane. The children are also used as sex toys for anyone on the facility. Meaning, my brother was sexually abused by the women to a point where he began to like it and now he does not consider what happened to be rape. I was abused by the men and I am not happy that they are dead. They did not die by my own hand and that is what angers me. My brother and I escaped two days before the facility was destroyed. There are most likely other facilities out there, but I don't know where they are. Ryoga and I split up after we were free. He took to the streets and I took to public schools, odd jobs, and scholarships. I haven't seen him since." Ryoma paused taking another deep breath. She refused to look at Syusuke during the part of her being sexually abused.

"In the holding cells, two down from mine, I don't know who the guy is but apparently he was the one who I told you was stalking me. His friend came in at 8:30 and they started to talk about how I was the scapegoat for this murder. Apparently, he was the scapegoat for another murder. I don't know who he was so I don't know the murder he was involved in, but the two are connected. I didn't get a good look at the visitor other than he wore a dark hoodie and black jeans. The guy you are looking for, and who, according to the visitor, actually did the murder with his own hands, is Echizen Ryoga." Ryoma said softly as she looked away. She felt lips kiss her forehead before hearing the door close. Ryoma felt tears come to her eyes. Her new husband had said nothing to her about her story. And he hadn't done anything about letting her go. Ryoma turned to the door to see Syusuke walking away with his head down and shoulders hunched. She stood up from the chair and slouched against the back wall under the two-way mirror.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Syusuke couldn't stand to be near his new wife after she told him his story. He wanted to kill someone for doing something like that his Ryoma. He couldn't be near her for fear of taking everything out on her. He walked stiffly to Tezuka's office. He gave his report just as stiffly and then said he'd be at the training center below the department. Tezuka didn't question the very strained smile on the key investigator's face and let him go without much difficulty. Tezuka said that he'd send out a team to bring Ryoga in. Syusuke nodded before going downstairs to beat the crap out of a punching bag. He felt bad that he couldn't be near Ryoma, but he didn't want to indirectly take his anger out on her. Two hours later, he returned to the interrogation room to find it empty. He turned to the officer standing outside guarding the person inside.

"Did she leave or did someone take her out?" Syusuke asked the officer.

"No sir. She hasn't left and no one has entered. She got up out of the chair after you left. But I couldn't see exactly where she went. But she's still in there." The officer replied. Syusuke nodded.

"Thank you." Syusuke said as he walked in.

"Ryoma?" he called out. No one answered and Syusuke walked closer to the table. He saw Ryoma sitting against the far wall asleep. He sighed and went to sit down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. Ryoma woke up slowly as she felt herself warmer than before. She was being moved back and forth and felt like crying again. The tears came as the familiar scent of her husband wrapped around her.

"Shh. I'm sorry I left so quickly. I didn't want to take my anger out on you." Syusuke said as he held her. He felt Ryoma nod against his chest.

"They brought my brother in a little while ago. He's in the next interrogation room. He didn't see me so if Tezuka says I can; I can do the interrogation myself." Ryoma mumbled.

"I think he'd say yes anyway, your connection and name switch would bring out more information. Let's go. I think we should do it ASAP so that we can nab him now and reassure the public." Syusuke said into Ryoma's hair.

"Mmm." Ryoma agreed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoga looked up as the person who could only be his sister entered the room and slammed the file down on the table in front of him.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Working for the government, I see? Decide to rat me out to them? You know breaking the oath causes everyone else to come after you." Ryoga said with a smirk.

"Yes, well, brother dear, that only works when I've broken the oath. Now, care to tell me why you killed Nagoyasa Mikaru?" Ryoma asked sweetly as she sat down. She glared at her brother. She refused to tell him exactly how she managed to evade the oath and let him figure it out.

"How did you evade it? And I didn't kill him." Ryoga stated.

"Oh, really? I overheard from someone we already have in custody that you used him as a scapegoat in a previous murder and that before that you had him stalking me. So why don't you tell me what you found out. And I know you killed him." Ryoma said.

"I found out that you are single and dating someone from your department. I know your last name is still the same, so you couldn't have evaded the oath. I also know that you know everything about what I have done since you got into the department. Using Ebi-chan is cruel of you. She's really good at what I tell her to do. Sadly, she gets her way of sticking in the background. But once I'm out of here, then I'll have to change that. And again, I didn't kill him." Ryoga said, ticking off the reasons on his fingers.

"Yes, you did. The evidence points to one of us and the DNA is male, which means that it is you. Obviously you didn't think that our DNA was so much alike that we wouldn't be able to tell if it was male or not, did you?" Ryoma asked ironically.

"Well I didn't think that I'd be in here because someone broke the oath. I wouldn't be in here if you had kept silent and taken my present." Ryoga snapped back at his sister.

"I told you I didn't break the oath." Ryoma whispered angrily as she leaned over the table to get into her brother's face. Her left hand was flat on the table to balance her body as she got right up in Ryoga's face. She watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened in horror and realization.

"I have nothing to say." Ryoga said stiffly as he realized that he was caught.

"That's alright. Now that you're done, Ebi-chan will help bring in the rest of your unsightly crew and we will bring down the biggest gang in Tokyo right now." Ryoma said as she turned to the officer who would take Ryoga into custody.

"Don't take us lightly. We aren't that easy to get rid of. And Ebi-chan is next." Ryoga said spitefully as the officer cuffed him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Okay, so the Nagoyasa murder is finished, but the rest of the gang is out their. We need to figure out some way to nab them all. Our spy, Niomi Ebi, is undercover but we aren't sure that she is safe anymore." Ryoma said taking her place as the on-location commander. Eiji, Syusuke, Momo, Oishi, and Ryoma were all in an evidence room. Pictures of the Nagoyasa murder and another two murders along with the pictures of most of the people in the Dragon Gang were spread out on the lighted table in front of her.

"We have the ringleader and one of the scapegoats. What else?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, we know that there are a total of twelve people in the Dragon gang. Also that there are only three females not including Ebi-san." Momo said. Next to him, Eiji took up the next observation.

"We also have everything accounted for in the Nagoyasa murder and the Mizuhuchi murder. Obviously, the gang is tied into the illegal firearms business." Eiji stated.

"The DNA at all three murders point to Ryoga at least being there and two females at each crime scene. It's never the same two girls, but there is only one female who is at each crime scene." Oishi said, looking at the sheets that held the DNA stats. Ryoma picked up the papers as the observations continued on around her.

"So now we have three females and six men left, excluding Ebi-san. We need to find their base before they can kill anyone else and-"Ryoma cut Momo off with a gasp. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring wide eyed at the DNA sheets.

"Ryoma? What's wrong?" Syusuke asked.

"They're family." She whispered. She looked up at her husband with horrified eyes.

"What are you talking about Ryoma?" Momo asked.

"They are all a part of the Echizen family. The three girls are sisters, probably all within a year of each other. The guys are most likely cousins. There are too many common DNA factors. Ryoga would have been the one to tell them anything about me. They don't know about the oath being evaded." Ryoma said, mainly to Syusuke, whose eyes widened.

"What oath?" Eiji asked. There was a moment of silence before Tezuka walked in.

"There's a new one at the Sozuki Bar in the Ginza District. Looks like it's the Dragon Gang again. So be careful." Tezuka said, eyeing Ryoma in particular.

"I'll drive." She growled as the men followed her meekly. She calmed down as Syusuke held her hand the entire way there.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Everyone stared at the bar. It was completely demolished. It was more of a space between two other buildings than a bombed bar. Ryoma turned to the others.

"And we're sure that it was a grenade that did this?" She asked. Syusuke shook his head sadly.

"Yep. Let's go. Hopefully this will be the link we need to catch this group." As they stepped into the rubble, they could see the body count was at least twelve. Ryoma gasped as she took in the faces of the dead. She could see the three girls that looked very similar. The rest were all male. Ryoma recognized the faces as the members of the Dragon Gang.

"Syusuke! These are all the members of the Dragon Gang! There are the girls and the other six guys. I'm guessing the last three are the bartender and manager or a couple of other customers." Ryoma exclaimed, leaving the scene for a moment to go back to the Hummer and get the pictures of the Dragon Gang members. The other CSIs gathered around her to check the faces of the victims and matched them to the pictures.

"It's definitely them. All except Ebi-san. We'll have to check out her story." Eiji said. He stood up and waved Inui over as the others began to examine the rest of the crime scene. Inui had gotten seven of the twelve bodies before Ryoma screamed.

"Everybody OUT! Move! Move! Move! There's another grenade th-" Ryoma's scream was cut off as the explosion blew up behind her. The others were farther away from the grenade area and Ryoma took the full brunt of the explosion as the guys stared in horror from outside the explosion area. As soon as the fire was dispersed, Syusuke ran towards his wife, crying and whispering her name.

"Ryoma. Ryoma. Please be ok." Syusuke said as he checked for Ryoma's vital signs.

"Get an ambulance! She's still alive!" Syusuke cried as he held Ryoma's body close to his. He ignored the flurry of movement around them as his sole focus was on Ryoma staying alive. He gasped as her eyes opened and she smiled at him.

"You're ok." She whispered. Her hand lifted and touched his cheek. "Stop worrying, baby. I'll be alright. I promise." Her eyes shut as she fell into a coma. Syusuke noticed that she held something in her hand. He pulled it out as the paramedics came to take Ryoma into the ambulance. It was a long metal tube that had obviously seen better days. Syusuke handed it to Eiji as wordlessly followed the paramedics.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tezuka watched Syusuke for awhile before walking into Ryoma's hospital room. He winced as he saw his tech/hacker specialist lying on a bed attached to numerous machines. Ryoma's injuries accounted up to a couple of broken ribs and first-degree burns on her entire backside, but the coma was the unexplainable part. The doctor's weren't sure if she would wake up or not. Syusuke sat at her side and held her hand, eyes opened and begging her still form to wake up.

"Syusuke, you have to come back to work and help us catch the killer. Eiji had Momo, Kaidoh, and Oishi examine that pipe that she found. It had Ebi-san's DNA all over it. Apparently, it was part of a pipe bomb instead of the grenade like Ryoma thought. Momo thinks that the first was a pipe bomb that originally killed everyone and that it was a grenade that injured Ryoma. Everyone is almost positive that Ebi-san is the one behind it. But I'm sure you could glean more answers from Ryoga." Tezuka said as he put a hand on Syusuke's shoulder.

"I can't do it. I'll kill him." Syusuke whispered. He didn't want to leave Ryoma here alone in the hospital. He was sure that part of the reason she found the grenade was because she was targeted by the Dragon Gang's killer. If Ebi-san had really betrayed them and followed Ryoga, she wouldn't have known that Ryoma didn't actually break the oath. Syusuke watched Ryoma for a little longer while Tezuka watched him.

"I'm sure you can do it Syusuke. Ryoma would want you to do it in her stead. You know the story. You should be able to figure out some way of getting Ryoga to talk." Tezuka said quietly.

"Fine. But someone needs to go with me to stop me from killing him." Syusuke said. Tezuka nodded even though he knew Syusuke couldn't see him.

"Very well. Take Eiji then and hurry back." Tezuka said as he stood up and left. Syusuke ignored him in favor of watching Ryoma. He squeezed her hand and kissed her gently before leaving.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoga grinned as he was pushed down into the chair across from the light brunette. His grin was matched by the brunette's. "So, to what do I owe the honor of another visit from the police?"

The brunette smiled an eerie smile that raised the hairs on Ryoga's neck. "Just a bit of this and that."

"Like what?" Ryoga asked, licking his lips. He eyed the silent red-head in the corner of he room.

"Like the information you have on Ebi-san would be helpful." The brunette said, having yet to introduce himself.

"I thought that she was your spy. Shouldn't you have all of the information on her?" Ryoga asked, leaning forward in confusion.

"We would if she hadn't turned rogue and tried to kill my wife and succeeded in killing your gang, minus the scapegoat you used who we have in custody as well." The man said with his smile never leaving his face. Ryoga began to feel wary of this small brunette. He seemed like the type of guy his Chibisuke would date.

"Who are you?" Ryoga asked.

"Your dear sister's husband. Fuji Syusuke." The brunette replied almost cheerily.

"Ah. So you're Chibisuke's escape." Ryoga stated evilly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but if you want to look at it that way." Syusuke said tightly. The red-head shifted obviously, as if reminding them both of his presence.

"Well, anyway. About Ebi-chan. I don't know much. As I said in the last interrogation, she liked to keep to the background. And you said she killed the rest of the gang? I don't see her being capable of doing that. She wasn't very smart in general unless that was her undercover character. Couldn't make a simple pipe bomb to save her life. She refused to go anywhere near the firearms and explosives." Ryoga said as he leaned back in his chair.

"You don't care about your lost underlings?" Syusuke asked.

"Not really. The girls were good lays. The boys were experts at whatever it was they did. I just told them what to do, when, and where to do it. Ebi-chan was my information source." Ryoga said easily.

"Do you know where she might be hiding?" Syusuke responded.

"A couple of places. Try the basement of the Topire bar in the Ginza district and the top floor of the Sacromoto building in the Shibuya district. I knew she was a spy so I had her tailed. You can find her using the GPS coordinates of her phone. If you look at my phone, which I'm sure you have in your evidence storage, I'm sure you can get her number and track her down." Ryoga said.

"We will. Thank you for your cooperation." Syusuke said sincerely. He motioned for the officer to come and take Ryoga back to his cell. As they all stood, Ryoga paused and turned to his brother-in-law.

"Welcome to our crazy family. And take care of Chibisuke." He said as he was led out of the room. Syusuke nodded as he and the red-head also left the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I need teams sent to the Topire bar in Ginza and the top floor of the Sacromoto building in Shibuya. Warning, the suspect is a blonde, 5'3" and maybe armed." Syusuke said into the radio as he swung by the lab to pick up Oishi and head to the Topire bar as it was closer. Tezuka was heading to the Sacromoto building with Oishi to check there.

"Hang on Ryoma. We'll catch her." Syusuke whispered. He switched on the sirens as he raced to Topire bar. Just as he arrived, the call came over the radio. Ebi-san was not at the Sacromoto building but there was a murder there. Syusuke pressed the brake as Eiji and Oishi jumped out with their guns at the ready. Syusuke followed them as they secured the main floor and headed to the basement. Both Eiji and Oishi headed downstairs while Syusuke kept watch on the door. He waited in anticipation before hearing three shots. He gasped as pain blossomed in his left shoulder. Something blonde shot past him as Syusuke was trying to recover. He refused to let the cause of his wife's pain escape. He aimed and shot his one of his specialty shots: Hakugei. The bullet went up over the other people and straight into the woman's chest. She fell to the ground with a scream. Syusuke took his chance and kicked her gun away and pinning her to the ground.

"Niomi Ebi, you're under arrest for the murders of nine members of the Dragon Gang, firing on the police, and the injury of another officer." Syusuke said tiredly as he handcuffed her. He radioed for backup as he kept the innocent people against the back walls. Tezuka showed up very soon with a full medical team. Syusuke let the other officers take Ebi-san into custody as he directed the medical team downstairs to check on Eiji and Oishi, who hadn't come up from the basement yet.

"How are they?" Syusuke asked as he watched them bring up Eiji on a stretcher with Oishi being helped by as he worried after his partner. Tezuka stopped by him as he supervised the clean up and questioning.

"Eiji has two bullets, one in his shoulder and one in his leg. Oishi has one in his arm. Both will be fine. What about you?" Tezuka asked.

"Trying not to think about it, but one in the shoulder as well. Can I get the same room as my wife please?" Syusuke asked, wincing.

"I'll see what I can do. Rest up. We'll need you both on the next case." Tezuka said with a slight smile. Syusuke's eyes widened.

"You mean-" Syusuke didn't finish as Tezuka smiled a full out smile. It was so unusual that it even took Syusuke's breath away. He paused before smiling himself, completely relieved. He pulled himself up and leaned on Tezuka as he helped his second to the last ambulance. As soon as the bullet was out and he was bandaged, the two were off to the hospital.

Ryoma was sitting up looking out the window as the door suddenly burst open. As soon as she turned to the door, she was tackled to the bed in a very passionate kiss. Syusuke parted very unwillingly, panting.

"Don't. Ever. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again." He said against her lips. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I won't. I promise." Ryoma said softly as she sealed their lips again.

* * *

Okay! So let me know what you think!

Please read and review!

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain.


	2. Case 002: The Burning Eyes Killer

Ha HA! Look, I haven't died!

October 31, 2009

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma squinted at the wall. She was staring at the shards of glass from the window when Fuji tapped her on the shoulder. Ryoma jumped with a squeak and spun before slapping her husband's chest.

"You know you're not supposed to sneak up on me!" Ryoma cried as she glared at the young man grinning at her. She looked past her husband to the rest of their team. Eiji and Momo grinned at the two as they watched the newlyweds' antics. Inui walked in glanced at them with a smirk before becoming enamored by the body pieces strewn about the room. As coroner, Inui was always interested in the different ways a body could be killed and disposed of.

"This is fascinating!" Inui exclaimed.

"Fascinating? What shit are you on? These people were tortured to death!" Ryoma nearly screeched in horror. Inui rolled his eyes.

"Just because you can't handle the human anatomy doesn't mean you can't learn anything from it." Inui replied.

"I think you misunderstood me. I'm not saying learning isn't fascinating. I'm saying it's disgusting to be fascinated at how morbid people can be when killing human beings!" Ryoma said, exasperated. She turned away to continue with the scrutinizing of the mutilated wall. The awkward silence was stifling. Fuji glared at Inui until Eiji spoke up.

"So what exactly happened here?" Everyone glanced up at the red-head.

"Fire. In the end at least. Yet, there was a compression of sorts, or an explosion before because of this glass. The broken window is on the other side of the room, yet the glass shards are melted over here in the wall. The bodies were skinned alive and then cut up. Everything but the eyes was touched. The murderer apparently won't do anything about the eyes." Ryoma stated. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her. Ryoma blushed.

"Past and over." She mumbled. Fuji grimaced.

"Well, let's pack the bodies up and move them out so we can work without tripping over them." Fuji said, taking command and talking pointedly at Inui, the coroner. The eye-glassed man nodded before motioning for helpers to gather the decimated bodies.

"Alright guys, let's get moving! I want these parts all out of here, labeled and in the right body bags and in the van in three hours. So let's move it!" Inui called out to those standing in the driveway of the dilapidated house. Several groans permeated the now thin walls.

"You sure are a task-master, Inui." Eiji said with a small strained smile.

---------_________----------

Ryoma groaned as her stomach seemed to rebel even though she hadn't eaten anything this morning. All she had done was walk past the break room where Fuji was heating up something. Ryoma recognized the smell as one she normally liked. But this time it made her feel sick. She returned the welcoming but confused smile with an evil glare before taking off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Eiji walked into the break room glaring at the confused brunet. "Now what did you do?"

"I honestly don't know, Eiji. I was merely heating up my lunch when she walked by. I smiled at her and she glares at me before running off." Fuji said, slightly put off.

"She must have a stomach bug or something and the smell of your food irritated her stomach. Otherwise she wouldn't be running to the bathroom." Eiji said, not noticing Fuji's eyes widening slightly.

"Dear God, no." Fuji whispered before running out of the break room.

"What was that all about?" Eiji asked the empty room.

-----------_____________--------------

When Ryoma and Fuji both entered the coroner's room, Inui could immediately tell that there was something wrong. He shrugged and decided that, upon a second look, the two were in no mood to talk about what was bothering them.

"What's going on with the bodies Inui?" Fuji asked tiredly. He smiled wanly in the dim light.

"Well, you've got four complete bodies here. All were poisoned by snake venom. I don't know what type of snake venom as that is not my area of expertise, but I can tell you that it is the same snake venom in all of the victims. After they are poisoned, your guy mutilates them all except for the eyes. They are the only body part that is not touched." Inui explained. Ryoma nodded, looking green. Inui raised an eyebrow as the two CSIs bent in opposite directions. Fuji leaned closer to the foremost body while Ryoma leaned back looking even more green than before.

"Do you have any samples of anything that needs to go to TOX or DNA?" Ryoma asked with a very tight and choked voice. Fuji immediately straightened with a concerned look on his face. Ryoma glanced at him, shaking her head before grabbing the samples Inui handed her and leaving the morgue as quickly as decently possible. Fuji stared after her with a carefully covered expression.

"Do I want to know?" Inui asked with a straight face. He was one of the three in the building who could tell when Fuji was scared and worried. This was one of those times. He knew when to ask as if he were taking notes and when to ask out of true concern.

"Even I don't know what's going on. I have an idea but Ryoma seems too scared to talk to me about any possibilities." Fuji said, still staring at the door.

"Corner her after work at your house and force her to talk about whatever but I'd say either she's pregnant or it is gastroenteritis." Inui said off-handedly. Fuji turned to give him a dirty look.

"What? Would you rather I say 'stomach flu'?"

------------_________________-----------

Fuji was worried as he entered the apartment. Ryoma was already inside as she had left the lab a little while before him. He found the apartment oddly quiet.

"Ryoma? Where are you?" Fuji asked. He heard a thump and immediately felt a fear grip him tightly. His years of training took over and Fuji silently pulled out his gun. He walked slowly towards the master bathroom, clearing the bedroom on his way. He slowly peeked into the bathroom and nearly dropped to the floor in shock and fear. Sprawled out on the floor, Ryoma was wrapped in a towel, eyes closed.

"Ryoma! My god, Ryoma!" Fuji dropped his gun and checked Ryoma's vitals. She was just unconscious! Quickly, Fuji picked up his wife and carried her into the bedroom. He removed the towel and wrapped up her wet hair before running back to the bathroom to grab another towel, returning to dry his wife off and wrap her in the comforter. He held her in his arms until she woke up a few hours later.

"Syusuke?" Ryoma whispered. She wasn't sure why she wasn't in front of the mirror, which was the last thing she remembered. She was naked beneath the comforter and her hair was dry. She looked up to see the extremely worried but sleeping visage of her husband. She suddenly remembered why she was in front of the mirror in a towel. She slowly disentangled herself from her sleeping husband's arms and walked to the bathroom. There were all three of the pregnancy tests. And all three were positive. Ryoma felt the world spin as she heard her named called.

Fuji caught Ryoma as she slumped, slowing her descent to the floor. He finally caught sight of the pregnancy tests on the countertop. Fuji paled. Immediately, he turned to look directly into the apprehensive eyes of his wife. His own eyes softened as he picked Ryoma up and carried her back into the bedroom and placed her on the edge of the bed. He got Ryoma's favourite pair of blue pajamas and some underwear and dressed his wife for bed. Even though it was nearly three in the morning and they had to be up by six, Fuji took care to be so gentle that Ryoma was crying by the time Fuji had changed himself and wrapped them both in the sheets with Ryoma ensconced in his arms.

"I love you and even with a baby, that won't change. We should schedule a doctor's appointment to make sure and get you the nutrients you would need if you are pregnant." Fuji said. Ryoma remained silent.

"Ryoma, I'm not mad or upset or even unhappy. I'm kind of in shock right now but I would never ever be unhappy about my child being conceived when I least expected it." Fuji tried again. Ryoma rolled over and buried her face in Fuji's neck.

"I'm worried though. I mean, we went through the marriage thing way too fast to be normal and I was always on birth control. It doesn't make sense and it seems way too fast. Technically, we weren't ready for marriage in our relationship and I'm scared that even though we went through with it mainly so that we could catch a murderer, there is still the possibility that we won't have that family image. I don't want the white picket fence thing but I do want a family and I want it to work and there's the possibility that even though we are married that something will happen and-" Fuji chuckled before lifting his wife's head to cut her off with a kiss.

"Love, we will work through whatever we come across together. And if we can't come to an agreement, then depending on what the problem is, we'll take the appropriate actions. But don't cause problems that don't yet exist. Now sleep. We'll talk more later." Fuji said as he let Ryoma snuggle back into his chest and they drifted off to sleep for the few hours they had left.

--------------_______________-------------

Fuji sighed as he walked into Tezuka's office, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. He sat down without being invited and waited for Tezuka to notice him.

"What can I do for you, Fuji that you have to lock my door to ask?" Tezuka asked glancing up. He glanced back down at his desk before looking up again, taken aback.

"Good god, Fuji! You look terrible! What happened last night?" Tezuka asked, giving Fuji his full attention. Fuji sighed and leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. He had certainly not had enough sleep by the dark smudges under his eyes and his body seemed exhausted.

"We think Ryoma is pregnant."

Tezuka blinked. "Pregnant?" Fuji nodded.

"We aren't sure how it happened, as she was on birth control, but we are going to keep it and see everything through. I want to make sure that she at least gets the maternity leave and an extra day off. I'll take her shifts if you need me to, but Ryoma will need more sleep soon and I'd rather she not be working as much as she is now." Fuji said, looking up. Tezuka could see he had more he wanted to say but was reserved about it.

"What else do you want Fuji? I'll see what I can do for her." Tezuka said knowing that while Fuji may ask for a lot of things he asked for that much so he only got what he needed.

"What I want is for Ryoma to stop working completely, but as I know that won't happen because we need her and she won't leave of her own volition, I can only ask that she have more time off, for the baby and for the pregnancy. I don't want her to go anywhere alone. I'm sure that Ryoga's gang was not the only one that knows Ryoma told about her past, and I'm worried that the other gangs might try something. I have to insist that she is not given a solo mission. I want her to stay away from TOX and the morgue unless absolutely necessary. She is mainly a technician so I would rather her stick with video and audio as much as possible. That way she's in the lab most of the time where people we trust can watch her. I just can't lose her and the baby. If I lose one, I lose the other and I don't think I'll live if I lose them." Fuji said softly. Tezuka sat back in his chair and contemplated what he could do.

"I'm sure it would not be hard to convince Ryoma to stay away from the morgue. The smell alone would probably make her green. Not giving solo missions won't be hard to do, but if she starts asking why she doesn't have one, you are explaining. She'll understand if you talk to her. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind pulling extra hours so Ryoma can have off. You know that baby will be the talk of the lab for the entire time of her pregnancy so please keep it as quiet as possible until it can't be kept any longer. I need everyone's mind on their job, not your baby. TOX will be a little harder. I think we would only be able to convince her to drop things off and not do any analysis as things could go wrong and I'm sure she doesn't want to lose the baby either." Tezuka said with a glance at the exhausted CSI. "You both should take the rest of the day off. You're both exhausted; anyone can tell."

"I'll let her know. Thank you." Fuji said softly before standing and leaving. Tezuka watched through the doorway as Ryoma came around the corner and glanced at her husband with a strange look. Fuji immediately strode over and pulled her into tight embrace.

--------------------_______________----------------------

"Syusuke? What's wrong?" Ryoma asked confused as she leaned into Fuji's arms. He didn't answer. Burying his face in her hair, Fuji mumbled apologies. Ryoma pushed away from him.

"Syusuke, why are you apologizing? I thought you wanted –" Fuji cut her off with a kiss before dragging her out of the lab, ignoring the confused looks on their coworkers faces. He led her to the car and made sure she was inside and buckled in safely before getting in himself and driving the home. He held his love's hand tightly the entire way, as if he let go something should happen to take her away from him.

Ignoring Ryoma's concerning questions, Fuji changed their clothes back into their pajamas and pushed Ryoma into the bedsheets. "Sleep, love. We'll talk more when we've both had a good rest. And don't worry, Tezuka let us have the rest of the day off and we don't have work tomorrow." With that, Fuji ensconced Ryoma into his arms and waited until she was asleep before joining her.

Fuji woke up later due to the sun in his eyes. The pair had made sure that they had purchased a flat where the bedroom faced west. Fuji looked around as he saw that Ryoma was not in the room. He got up and walked out into the living room. Ryoma sat on the couch looking straight ahead holding a steaming cup of cocoa in trembling hands. Seeing that she was about to drop the cup, Fuji walked over and gently extracted the cup from the small hands, placing it on the coffee table.

"What's wrong, Ryoma?" He asked, knowing that his wife was thinking through some things that were scaring her. Ryoma glanced at her husband nervously.

"I don't want to get rid of it. It may be early for a child but I really don't want to get rid of it." Ryoma said softly, cringing as Fuji started to look upset.

"Why would you get rid of it? And why do you think I want to get rid of it?" he asked sharply. Ryoma flinched.

"I don't know. You dragged me out of work looking scared and resigned and then say we both need rest before we talk. What am I supposed to expect other than you preparing me for hearing that you don't want your own child?" Ryoma cried. Syusuke sank down on the couch next to Ryoma.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried. We both know that not all of those who know about you know that we are married so they'd come after you for telling. That puts you and the baby at risk. Right now, I could live without the baby if I had to, but I can't live without you. I need you and I can't take care of our child without you. I'm so scared of losing you. Please understand." Syusuke asked pleadingly.

"Love, you would do fine with a baby and without me, even though I highly doubt that will happen. So what else did you want to talk about?" Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Work."

"Uh oh… What have you done now?"

"I talked to Tezuka. He's the only one who knows that you are pregnant for sure. I had to let him know for what I needed to ask him. You know I don't like restricting your wild side, but with a baby and the extra risks, I felt it safer. I asked him for you to not be put on solos until a while after the baby is born. We do need you but I would rather you stay in the lab as much as possible. If you have to go out in the field, Tezuka's orders are that you are not to go alone. Also, to try to stay away from the morgue and TOX. The smell of the morgue obviously makes you sick. Inui would most likely be willing to send you pictures. As for TOX, I want you to stay away from it completely. There are toxins that could hurt the baby and when some chemicals mix because of an accident, they can explode. I just want you safe." Fuji said, shoulder's slumping and not looking at his wife, knowing Ryoma would be upset with the restrictions.

"It's not because you don't trust me?" Ryoma asked emotionless.

"Heavens no! I do trust you! Explicitly! But I'm worried. So, so, scared. Truthfully, I want you to stop working completely and stay wrapped up here until at least five months after the birth. But I don't want you to be trapped. I know you enjoy your freedom and I enjoy it as well when you have your freedom, but you have to think of the baby too. There are things, things that you won't be able to do just because you are pregnant. Please understand. I can't lose you." Syusuke said as he gathered a stiff Ryoma into his arms and buried his face into her hair.

"Alright, I don't like it but I understand and agree. Now when are we going to tell the others?" Ryoma said with a heavy sigh. She smiled as she felt Syusuke squeeze her with relief.

"Tezuka wants us to keep it quiet for as long as possible. Not sure how we'll do that with the changes in your schedule now, oh and you also have an extra day off. You need to rest as much as possible. And tomorrow at 2pm you have doctor's appointment." Fuji said.

"Well, you just have this whole thing completely planned out from beginning to end don't you?" Ryoma asked with a smile. Fuji snorted.

"Hardly, love, hardly."

--------------------___________________-----------------------

"So what do you think about our murderer?" Ryoma asked over dinner.

"Well, we know that he's a serial killer. Those bodies are in different stages of decomp. Each a week apart from each other. His signature is snake venom and leaving the eyes untouched, as if saying he's watching us. The arson/bomb thing I don't understand. I mean, why would the guy torch and blow up the place if that's where he keeps his bodies?" Fuji said, talking out his theory.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" Ryoma asked softly. She refused to meet her husband's eyes.

"Ryoma…what are you not telling me?" Fuji asked, eyes opened and glaring. They narrowed as Ryoma flushed.

"Ryoga called from the prison awhile ago, asking if I had ever heard of the 'Burning Eyes' killer. I told him no and he said to watch out for her as she had just been released from the women's detention center the week before. Afterwards, I looked her up. She was never charged with the actual murders of the seven victims but of the arson that discovered them. They were able to prove that she set the fire and they were sure that she was the killer but they didn't have enough to convict her of it. So they were only able to put her away for a while for arson. She was released five weeks ago." Ryoma explained.

"But did you compare the bodies? I mean, was the signature the same?"

"Exactly the same."

"What is her name?"

"Koshimae Riya" Ryoma whispered. Fuji noticed, confused.

"I don't understand." Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"What is the kanji for Koshimae?" She watched as understanding dawned on her love's face.

"The same as Echizen."

--------------------___________------------------------

"So, Koshimae-san, what have you been doing these past five weeks?" Ryoma asked as she sat down in front of the woman. They had tracked her down quite easily and had brought her in for questioning.

"Working now that I'm out." Riya was a very stout woman, hardened by the years in prison. Her dark eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes, working in a snake shop, right?"

"Is there a problem with working with snakes?" Riya asked scathingly.

"Well, no. Unless said snakes are killing people." Ryoma said offhandedly.

"The snakes I work with don't kill people even though they are poisonous. They are handled with utmost care and precision." Riya said glancing between Ryoma and the brunet standing silently behind her.

"Such precision that it is almost indiscernible as to which snake and person killed eleven people? I mean, really, who would think that at the same time you were released, someone decides to just randomly start killing people the same way you did before you were put in jail." Ryoma bit back. She glared at the young woman in front of her.

"I never killed those people. I was put in jail under arson. I had no idea that those bodies were in there." Riya said, a glint of panic in her eyes.

Ryoma smirked. "Ah but you see, we didn't have the same technology then that we do now and we have recently found that it was your DNA covering the inside of that house and the bodies with gas. Your fingerprints were found on the gas tank that doused the house. Also, you were working at the same snake shop before jail. How is it they gave you your job back when I'm sure they know you went to jail?"

"My brother owns the shop." Riya ground out.

"So he decided to forgive you and gave your job back so that you could use his snakes again and kill more people." Ryoma said.

"I didn't kill anyone!"The woman cried standing up and lunging across the table at Ryoma. Ryoma was startled when the woman was slammed head-first into the table. Fuji had come off the wall when Riya lunged at Ryoma. Fuji looked _pissed_. His eyes were open and stabbing daggers into the woman's head.

"Don't think that this is a place where we forgive suspects easily. Attacking an officer or even a CSI could get you prison time again. Attack my wife again and you won't need capital punishment or death row. Now tell us the truth and we'll see what we can do about lessening a sentence. We have enough evidence to put you away for good. So do yourself a favour and tell us what happened." Fuji whispered harshly. Ryoma held in her emotions as Riya decided to finally and colourfully tall her tale.

-------------------____________________----------------------

The moment Riya was taken out of the interrogation room, Ryoma stood and cornered Fuji at the window.

"What was that all about?" She demanded. He turned to look at her.

"She tried to attack you."

"…"

"…"

"That's it? You know I can handle myself. Why is now so different?" Ryoma asked.

"You're pregnant. I know you well enough to know that you'd be devastated if you lost it. Now that the doctor has confirmed it, and you are two months along, I think I'm entitled to be a little overprotective, considering the danger you've been in for those two months. I know I keep saying it, but I can't lose you." Fuji said as he turned and gathered her into his arms. Ryoma sighed.

"You'll get used to it and then you'll be more protective of your son or daughter and not me. I guess I'll just have to get used to the over protectiveness while the baby is in me." She said with a grin.

"And out. I'll be twice as protective of both of you. Because as a CSI, I know lots of dangers that I don't want to happen to my wife or my child. I've wanted my own family since I was little. So you are going to be coddled for a while. Get used to it. As soon as everyone knows, it won't always be me." Fuji said returning the grin with a smirk.

"Don't remind me. We should keep this quiet and just say I've gained weight and then that we decided to adopt an infant. Then I don't have to go through the baby shower and the fawning." Ryoma whined.

"The baby shower and fawning over you'll have to deal with. And as you are a terrible liar, no one would believe the weight gain adoption story." Fuji laughed.

"Damn!"

* * *

Well, here is this month's update. I had hoped to update more stories, but the schedule change and the Renaissance Faire this month left me with very little time. I'll have more chapters for thanksgiving and christmas. next update is thanksgiving day. please keep watch and review.

PLease read and review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain.


	3. Case 003: The Abductor

Merry Christmas!

December 25, 2009

* * *

"I can't believe Tezuka's making us work on Christmas Eve!" Fuji muttered to his wife as they drove to the latest crime scene. "You're supposed to be warm and safe in the lab and you both insist that you'll be safe enough. Can nothing go my way for Christmas?"

Ryoma rolled her eyes. Fuji had been cranky lately. Why? Ryoma could not figure out for the life of her.

"Are you very disagreeable because of me, work, or something else?" Ryoma asked, narrowing her eyes at her husband. Fuji glared at her.

"D. All of the above."

"What did I do?!"

"Nothing."

"Then what are you angry at me for?"

"I just am." Ryoma threw up her hands in defeat and looked away.

"One would think _you_ were the pregnant person, not me. And the doctor's say to watch out for _my_ mood swings." Ryoma muttered petulantly.

They got out of the car and walked up to the house in the cold in relative silence. Neither of them were really happy with each other at the moment. Ryoma stopped to look up at the sky. The weather man had said that it would snow on Christmas day and she didn't want to miss it. Even though she was five months pregnant (and still flat), she loved the cold. No matter how uncomfortable it had become to be cold so easily, Ryoma could not stop loving the chill. For it to snow on her birthday would be a small blessing. She really wanted to share that one moment with her husband and child. She didn't realize that tears had started to fall until Fuji gently brushed them away.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked softly. Ryoma shook her head.

"Nothing, I just want to share the first snow on my birthday with my husband and my baby." Fuji's eyes softened.

"We will. I promise."

* * *

"What are we looking at, Sanada?" Fuji asked the detective. He surveyed the room. Immaculate and organized, the only misplaced object was the body that lay in a puddle of blood with his throat slit. Ryoma wandered off to investigate the other rooms, Fuji cautious eyes following her.

"Sengoku Kiyosumi. Age 26. Neighbors say they heard and saw nothing, but this isn't his house either. The house is registered to an Akutsu Jin." Sanada said bluntly.

"I see. Well, with a throat cut, he wouldn't have been able to scream. Since he is on his stomach, it happened from behind. Hey! Ryoma! Did you find anything?" Fuji said before calling out for Ryoma.

Silence greeted both men. Fuji felt the dread crawl up his back over his shoulders and settle in his stomach.

"Ryoma?! Answer me!" Fuji cried as he stood up and rushed in the direction Ryoma had walked off to. He ended up in an empty hallway with all of the four doors closed. To his left was a wall of just windows. To his right were the four doors. Fuji pulled out his gun and opened the first door. Just as pristine and empty as the rest of the house. The next two rooms were the same. The last room, however, looked like there had been a fight and there was a door to the back courtyard that was hanging off its hinges. Fuji's eyes widened.

"Ryoma! Where are you?" Fuji cried as he rushed out the door. His keen hearing picked up the closing of a door and the revving of an engine in the next yard. Fuji noticed the wood fence door was open to the next door neighbor's house. He ran through and caught sight of the back end and the right side of the car. He saw Ryoma leaning against the window in the backseat, her eyes closed. Thankfully he caught the license plate number. He grabbed his radio.

"I have an abducted officer in a silver Porsche Carrera. License plate number: S4H57G. Last seen leaving the Akutsu property on Karika Street." Fuji yelled into the radio as he ran after the car, following it into the street. He jumped in his own car as he tried to chase after them. Fuji followed the car to the bridge and lost it in the traffic on the other side. Fuji nearly cried when he couldn't find the car. He drove back to the crime scene with responses from the radio saying that they were doing their best. Fuji processed the scene like a robot. When he got back to the lab, he logged in the evidence and then walked into Tezuka's office, dropping his preliminary report on the desk and turning to walk out.

"Fuji…" Tezuka spoke up. Fuji stopped, and then looked over his shoulder with dull eyes.

"We'll find them. I'm sure." Tezuka said softly. Fuji merely stared at him blankly before walking out. He hadn't spoken since he last talked into the radio. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything except on autopilot. He needed to know that Ryoma was safe and unharmed along with the baby. He couldn't live or breathe without them.

* * *

Ryoma woke before she opened her eyes. She knew she was kidnapped. She had gone down easy because she was scared for her unborn baby. She would do anything as long as she wouldn't lose her baby and Syusuke. She did a survey of her body and noticed that only her arms were tied together and she was blindfolded, though there was one rope around her waist. Ryoma knew she could easily get out of the binds, but she didn't know where she was and how protected she was so she couldn't risk it until she knew more. Suddenly, something felt wrong. Ryoma did a closer survey of her body through her sensations and found out the problem. Her ring was gone. Now, this normally wouldn't be such a problem, but Ryoma was pregnant and that ring was her key to safety in the gang area. Not to mention it was from Fuji Syusuke. Her husband. Ryoma seethed in fury. She listened for any telltale breathing of a guard, but heard nothing. Ryoma decided she wanted to see.

She easily brought her knees up to her face and began to push the blindfold off inch by inch so that she could see. Finally the thing fell off her head and she was able to see that she was in a hair in a very nice bedroom.

"He could've at least tied me up and put me on the bed. Then I'd be comfortable and not stiff. I'M PREGNANT, DAMN IT!" Ryoma said, shouting the last part out in her anger. Her shout seemed to be heard by her abductor.

"Shut up, Bitch. I was trying to sleep." Her abductor was a six foot tall white male with white hair threaded with grey streaks. He had a very bland bored expression on his face that didn't seem to change from being angry.

"That's nice. I would love to sleep comfortably too, but as you can see, I am pregnant and tied to a chair in a bedroom. Could you at least let me lie down?" Ryoma snarked back. Akutsu's eyes widened.

"Bitch! Don't tell me what to do."

"I wasn't. I was merely asking. It would be to your benefit though because if you don't, I'll end up complaining andyou will get no sleep. What do you need me for anyway?" Ryoma asked rolling her eyes.

"Fine, if only because you'll shut up. And I need you cause you are a police officer and you saw me. I killed Sengoku. With you as a hostage, I can get whatever I want." Akutsu said as he jerked her out of the chair, having undone the rope.

"Which reminds me. Where. Is. My. Ring." Roma asked in a deadly voice. Akutsu stared at her for a moment.

"On the bedside table. I have to tie your feet together so you don't run away. I'll put your ring back on if you promise to shut up."

"Of course." Ryoma said, already tired. She waited as Akutsu tied her feet and then sighed in relief as her ring was slid back onto her finger. He left her with an exhausted look on his face. Ryoma shook her head and went to sleep, trusting that Syusuke was on his way.

* * *

Fuji was glad that he understood Ryoma's job very well. He still didn't understand how she was able to analyze audio and video and still get out to the crime scenes. But he was happy enough that he knew enough to get the GPS coordinates of Ryoma's cell, Akutsu's cell and his car. Ryoma's phone was obviously dumped along the way to wherever she was taken as it was along the route to where Akutsu's car and cell were located. Fuji rushed to Tezuka.

"I know where she's at but it'll be a hostage situation. If you tell me to sit this one out, I will hurt you." Fuji said with angry eyes. Tezuka nodded. They called in the guy in charge of the compromises. They were all going to meet at the house.

* * *

Akutsu cursed as he was woken up again, this time by sirens. He rushed into the other room and grabbed the woman, dragging her by gun point to the front door.

Ryoma whimpered as she was jerked out of sleep and to the front door. The cold barrel of a gun at her temple woke her quite quickly. They reached the front doors to see Fuji holding the gun straight at Akutsu's head.

"Drop the weapon Akutsu." Fuji said eerily. He never took his eyes off of Akutsu.

"No. Cause then I'll go to jail for the rest of my life." He retorted.

"You might get off easy if you don't shoot a cop. Threatening one will only add to your sentence. And even if you shoot her and I don't shoot you, you will go to jail for life. So either you drop the gun and let her go or you will get life to a bullet in your brain." Fuji said in a deadly soft voice.

Akutsu seemed to contemplate it before he made his decision. Fuji saw the decision as it was made and shot. Both hostage and abductor fell to the ground. Fuji ran forward and picked Ryoma up. She was limp from fear and shock.

"Ryoma! Thank kami you are alright!" Fuji said as he held her tight. Tezuka managed to get them to the hospital, but it took some time as Fuji felt the need to make sure Ryoma was alright by his terms. It was only when Tezuka said that the baby needed to be checked did Fuji agree. Not once did Ryoma speak, still in shock. Fuji held her all the way while the other CSIs took care of the crime scene.

Once Ryoma was safe and Fuji assured that the baby was too, did the leave the hospital and go back home. Ryoma walked out onto the balcony of their apartment wrapped in a blanket. She looked out over the city and smiled. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Why is it always you who gets into trouble?" he asked, his face buried in her neck.

"Who knows?" Ryoma replied. Then she smiled. It was snowing. She hadn't missed it. She didn't know how much time had passed when she was missing.

"Happy Birthday, love." Fuji whispered as he watched the snow fall through his wife's hair.

"Merry Christmas, Syusuke. And Merry Christmas, my little one." Ryoma whispered, her hand over Fuji's on top of her stomach.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Whew, another chapter done. _An Impossible World_ and _Apples and Starlings_ have finally been updated. Next update should be New Years, but if you don't see anything, then it'll be on January 28. I promise.

Sorry it's so short by the way!

Please read and review!

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain


	4. Case 004: The New Addition

January 28, 2010

Happy Belated New Years!

And Happy Birthday to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma groaned as she caught of the decorated break room. There was seriously some problem with her friends/co-workers. As soon as the lab had found out she was pregnant, no thanks to a fight between her and Tezuka, everyone had been asking to touch her stomach and hounding her about the pregnancy. She had specifically told them that she didn't want a baby shower. She knew they would never listen to her. For some unknown reason, the lab people were more scared of her husband than they were of her.

"I'll murder you tonight and run away." She said to her smiling husband who had come up behind her and stubbornly directed her back to the ridiculously decorated party. Fuji chuckled.

"Of course, sweetheart. Now be nice, smile, and don't bite off the rookies' heads. They have heard a lot about you in the courses and are terrified to take part in something the entire lab put together specifically for you." He replied.

"As they should be." Ryoma muttered sullenly before putting on a tired and resigned smile. Secretly, she was happy that the lab had put together a baby shower. She had always thought that the family would be the ones to give the baby shower and she didn't have one of those. She didn't even truly know who her parents were or if they were still alive. And if she were honest with herself, she was happier that way. Sure, there were some times that she really wished she had a mother to confide in or a father to protect her, but she thought in the long run, that it was a good thing she didn't have her parents.

Yet, being pregnant meant major mood swings. She remembered countless times when Syusuke had walked in on her crying about how her mother would never see her pregnant with a grandchild. She also remembered when Syusuke had surprised Ryoma by bringing his sister Yumiko over.

* * *

_Ryoma was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some hot chocolate when she heard the door. Syusuke shouldn't have been home this early. She stood up slowly and silently. She was seven months pregnant by now and was showing a bit more than she thought she would. _

"_Ryoma-chan? Are you here?" A female voice called out. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. She hid behind the door with a gun, just in case._

"_Who are you? And how did you get in?" Ryoma called back._

"_I'm Fuji Yumiko, Syusuke's sister. He sent me to talk to you and gave me a key." Yumiko said. Ryoma rolled her eyes. Since there hadn't been a formal wedding, she had never really met Fuji's family. Their relationship hadn't truly gotten that far Fuji to actually introduce his girlfriend to his family. Ryoma had seen pictures and been told stories about Syusuke's brother and sister, but they had never talked about her meeting them._

"_I'm coming." Ryoma called as she quickly stashed the gun back into its hiding place. She walked to the entrance and saw a tall, beautiful woman with the same brown hair as Syusuke, along with the trademark closed eyes and wary presence._

"_I have some tea on so I'll go get it and bring it back to the living room." Ryoma said as she led the guest to said living room. She waited until her guest was sitting comfortably before she retrieved the tea._

"_So what exactly did Syusuke send you over for?" Ryoma asked bluntly. Yumiko chuckled._

"_I called him up recently to see how he was doing and he told me all that had happened since we had last talked, which apparently was a few months before your impromptu marriage. I was shocked, to say the least, that he had never told us and that was almost a full year ago. Then he sprung the news of you being pregnant and the kidnapping and everything. We use to talk a lot and I had become worried when he didn't call me at least once a month. Syusuke loves the idea of family. So it is always rare when he doesn't call at least one of us once every other week. I don't mean to imply that he can't have a life outside of his childhood family, but none of us had heard from him in almost a year. I put it to him just working hard. And perhaps he was, but since he made me worry too much, I called until he picked up and talked to me." Yumiko said. Ryoma shook her head._

"_I'm sorry that I took him from you in that sense. He should be on good terms with his family. It's probably because he doesn't want to inadvertently hurt me. I didn't grow up with a nice loving family. I had a brother who didn't care for me and I don't know who my parents are, let alone if they are alive. I know family means a lot to Syusuke. He can't wait to spoil his little baby. He is a very selfless person, despite what he comes off as. But why did he send you over and not introduce you himself?" Ryoma asked._

"_He probably didn't want to pressure you into liking me if he was around. Who knows exactly what goes through that genius mind of his? But he mentioned you feeling like you didn't have a mother you could share being pregnant with. I am a mother myself, so I know what everything is like. I think he was secretly hoping that because you should have your own mother and not his mother, that I could act similar to one. It would never be the same and I am not trying to replace your mother. But you need someone who has gone through this and understands, and someone who is not going to be the expectant grandmother. You need a friend who has gone through a pregnancy." Yumiko said, starting to get worried when Ryoma bent her head, letting her hair cover her eyes. There was silence before Ryoma lifted her head with tears in her eyes._

"_I'm scared."_

* * *

That had been the start of a very tight friendship. She knew that even though she didn't like the entire idea of a baby shower that wasn't put on by _her_ family, it still meant something to her that someone, even her screwed up surrogate lab family, had thrown her a baby shower. She was now pushing the due date. Her baby was within week and she knew that if Fuji wasn't somewhere within a fifty-foot radius, something was up. So when he had completely disappeared for two hours, she got antsy.

Ryoma looked around at the tasteful decorations. Everything was green and blue. She hated yellow and they decided that they didn't want to know the gender until the baby was born. While she pretended they ridiculously outrageous, it was only because that was her nature. She knew Yumiko would never throw a party with anything less than perfection. And she was glad that she had friends who cared enough. She looked at all the people who had gathered. Tezuka, Eiji, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui, and Oishi were there, the latter five grinning wildly while Tezuka had his stoic look on. Ryoma was good at reading her team's Buchou, though, and could tell his eyes had softened with a fondness that was solely for her. He may not have been a family man like Fuji but that didn't mean he didn't like children and with the death they saw daily, for him to witness the progress for a new life was something that Ryoma knew her Buchou would secretly treasure as a part of life. Other people like the CSI rookies were there in the corner looking nervous, and the morgue interns were there looking like they were about to witness a scientific breakthrough. There were three people she didn't know, though, and was surprised the only woman out of the three came up and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry that we didn't try to meet you as soon as you joined the family, but Syusuke decided not to tell us until recently and Yumiko didn't want us to overwhelm you too soon. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself yet!" The woman exclaimed. Fuji chuckled behind her.

"Kaa-san, let me. Ryoma, this is my mother, Fuji Yumi. The taller man is my father, Fuji Shun. The shorter one is my brother, Fuji Yuuta." Fuji said. Ryoma looked at the three. Fuji's mother was obviously where the children got their looks. She had waist length brown hair and was the same height as Ryoma. Her eyes were the startling blue that Syusuke and Yumiko had. Syusuke's father was tall and dark. Black hair and height of at least six feet made him tower over everyone but his daughter and Inui. Yumiko was nearly five foot ten while Inui was just under six feet. Fuji Yuuta had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a cross along with the trademark brown hair. However, Yuuta was the only one who had inherited his father's brown eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you. The circumstances surrounding our marriage were quite sudden and unorthodox. After that, we got so caught up in work and then the baby suddenly decided to enter our story and while I wouldn't change anything about that, I do wish we had gotten to know each other earlier." Ryoma said, the hormones causing her to start crying. Yumi enveloped her daughter-in-law into another hug.

"Shhh. It's alright, we are here now and we'll be here. Now, you should eat before you open your presents so I say we switch it around and eat cake now. You could do with something sweet." Yumi said calmingly.

As the party got underway, Ryoma started to feel pains in her lower back and all over her stomach. Halfway through opening the presents and three hours later, Ryoma was startled to feel the customary wetness of her water breaking. Fuji looked concerned when she stopped opening the present on her lap. A breathtaking smile from his beautiful pregnant wife lit up the room.

"The best present is on its way!" She cried out through a small contraction. Syusuke's eyes flew open as he took in what Ryoma meant. Kissing her soundly before lifting her into his arms and turning to everyone else, he nodded to Tezuka and carefully but quickly made his way to the parking lot.

"We need to get the hospital. The baby is coming." Fuji said. Tezuka was the one to take control.

"Alright, everyone get back to work. I'll take them to the hospital. Yumiko, if you can take care of getting your family there safely and obeying the speed limit, then I'll have Momo and Eiji clean up and bring everything to their flat." He said to the woman before taking off after the couple. Momo and Eiji cleared out the room and began the task of cleaning up.

* * *

"It's alright Ryoma! You can do it! Push! The baby is almost here." Syusuke said softly but frantically as Ryoma slumped back against the pillow. She was exhausted and crying at the pain and frustration. They had been there for almost fifteen hours and Ryoma had been tense with fear and excitement. The tenseness didn't help and Ryoma's body wouldn't relax, yet she refused a c-section. She didn't squeeze Syusuke's hand in between pushes now. She merely rested as well as she could. Unnatural and pointless fears ran through her mind as the birth was taking longer and longer.

"Come on sweetheart. Our baby is almost here. Please love, let them do the c-section if it is this bad." Syusuke said as he worried over his wife. Ryoma turned to him.

"I am not giving my consent for a c-section. I will have my baby the natural way. And I will have my baby!" Ryoma said panting. Instinctively, Ryoma started push again as she felt the next contraction. Suddenly it seemed so much easier. Within minutes, the nurse held her baby in her arms as Fuji dropped a gentle kiss on Ryoma's forehead. Yumiko, who was silent but in the room, wiped Ryoma's forehead with a wet cloth as Fuji went with the nurse to take care of his new baby.

* * *

Ryoma had passed out after the birth and when she woke up, Fuji was there with her baby wrapped in a green blanket that Yumiko had given them. Ryoma reached out and gently ran her finger down the small downy cheek. Fuji gave her a smile meant only for her.

"We now have a beautiful baby girl, love. I said I'd leave the name to you so the nurse got kind of mad at me when I didn't give her the name." Fuji said as he stood up and set his baby girl into his wife's reaching arms. As soon as Ryoma held her baby in her arms she knew which name was perfect for her little girl.

"Nami. Fuji Nami." Ryoma said as she gently rubbed her nose in the tuft of green-black hair on her daughter's head. Her daughter opened her eyes and even though babies originally have blue eyes when they are born, Ryoma could tell that they would only become bluer until they hit the cerulean colour of her husband's eyes. Other features would become clearer as Nami grew up.

Nami started to cry and Ryoma felt as if her daughter was asking her or food. She pulled down the gown and brought Nami to her breast. Nami latched onto the nipple and gently began to suckle. Syusuke watched as pure heaven washed over Ryoma's face as she nursed their newborn daughter. He smiled in slight envy of the connection between mother and daughter as he stood up and kissed his daughter's temple and then captured his wife's lips.

"Once I get you both home, neither of you are leaving for at least a month. I will have you both to myself before I even start to consider letting you work again." Syusuke said with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha. You know I can't have sex until at least two months from now." Ryoma replied, not taking her eyes off of her baby girl.

"Sex is not the only way to smother you with love, my dear." Syusuke said.

* * *

Well, there is chapter 4. I have to admit that even though it is slightly deviating from the original plot idea, I like the way it is going. Anyway, next update will be February 14. Valentines Day. Not sure if it'll be this one or a different one but, I'll find out as I go.

Please Read and Review!

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain.


End file.
